


One Last Time

by TeenReject



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenReject/pseuds/TeenReject
Summary: You hated being trapped at the Ultimate Academy-- but thankfully, your boyfriend was there to comfort you, like always.However, Rantaro had only the slightest idea of what Monokuma had in store.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Should I warn for spoilers? I dunno at this point. The game came out in September here in the US, so I think I should assume that people would know everything or almost everything about the game already. Eh, whatever.
> 
> Yeah, there are major spoilers in this.

You found yourself staring at your boyfriend for the fifth time this morning.

 

He ate his breakfast while quietly chatting to everyone’s best friend, Kaede. Maybe you were getting a bit jealous, but isn’t that normal for a girlfriend? As long as you didn’t beat her up. She was a good friend, anyway, and she’d never try to take Rantaro away from you.

 

Although what you did do was eavesdrop into their conversation, just a little.

 

“Thank you.” Rantaro kept his voice at a low volume so no one could hear. “Kaede, I truly hope you’re careful with yourself.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, smiling. “I’m always careful... don’t worry.”

 

You questioned yourself what they meant, but decided to ask Rantaro later. He wouldn’t keep something like this a secret, right?

 

Although even Shuichi was giving them a few confused glances, so it’s not like you could ask him what they were talking about.

 

“Ah, (Name). Did you need something?”

 

You shook your head and saw Rantaro giving you a small smile. “Oh, I’m okay.”

 

“You were staring for some time. Miss me already?” He loved to tease you, which relaxed your shoulders that were tense at the moment.

 

You looked down in embarrassment, lightly fiddling with your fork. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Hey, don’t be sorry.” Rantaro then stood up, moving over to your side to pick up your hand. The gesture made you smile.

 

“Oh, come on... seriously? Get a room!” Kokichi whined.

 

“Shut up, degenerate!” Tenko glared at the smaller boy. “I for one think it’s nice to get along.”

 

“Yeah!” Kaede agreed, grinning. “It’s sweet that they’re a couple. If that can happen in here, then we can all cooperate to get out of this place!”

 

Of course, she didn’t mention it. Everyone knew what she was talking about, but didn’t want to remember the situation they were all in.

 

Yes, Monokuma appeared. Yes, Monokuma explained the rules. Yes, everyone is in a killing game.

 

The thought of losing anyone, especially Rantaro, in this situation made you sick to your stomach.

 

“Hey, take it easy.” Rantaro sensed your uneasiness and gently placed his other hand on your cheek. “We’re going to be fine. I’ll get you out of here.”

 

“Aww, how cute!” Kokichi grinned.

 

“You were telling them to get a room two seconds ago.” Kaito sighed.

 

“Huh? Oh, I’m not talking about them.” When everyone looked toward the small leader, he darkly chuckled. “It’s cute how Rantaro promises his little (Name) things that won’t happen.”

 

“I don’t make empty promises.” Rantaro stared the smaller boy down, crossing his arms. “What about that is cute to you?”

 

“Oh, nothing...” Kokichi went back to his innocent phase for a second, then grinned. “I just can’t believe you think she can leave this place alive.”

 

“And why wouldn’t she?” Shuichi spoke up.

 

“Yeah! We promised we’d get out of here together!” Kaede chimed in.

 

“You never know... one of us might be lying.”

 

Those words shut everyone up.

 

Well, not Kaito.

 

“What do you mean, _lying_? Why wouldn’t we get our together?!” the astronaut questioned.

 

“You heard Monokuma. In order to escape, you have to kill. Not getting caught is the most difficult part,” Kokichi explained. He then stood up, his smirk growing. “Thanks for the breakfast, Kirumi, but I’m off.”

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Rantaro asked.

 

“Why should I tell you?” And he left with those words hanging over everyone’s heads.

 

Your boyfriend sighed. “What a pain.”

 

You hung your head low, eyes wide. His words hit you the hardest— _“I just can’t believe you think she can leave this place alive.”_

 

That just made everything more complicated.

 

“(Name)? You okay?” Kaede asked. Most of your friends stared at you with concern.

 

“Tch, what a fucking brat.” Miu put her hands on her hips.

 

“Don’t worry about him, okay? Nothing’s gonna happen to anyone,” Kaito spoke, attempting to comfort you.

 

“Hey, I know what’ll cheer the mood!” Kaede picked up your hand and smiled. “Let’s hang out after breakfast, yeah?”

 

“I—“ Rantaro began, but was quickly interrupted.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m only stealing her for the day!” The blonde gave him a teasing grin, waiting for your answer.

 

“Oh, um... sure. That sounds fun.” You returned the smile, feeling a bit better already. To add to Kaede’s teasing, you looked toward Shuichi. “I’ll bring her back, okay?”

 

The detective blushed, then looked down and pulled his hat over his eyes. “Uh... okay.”

 

“Ooh, I know what he’s thinking about...” Miu went into her weird fantasies once again. “(Name) and Kaeidiot getting it on... I bet he’s so excited!”

 

Everyone ignored her and finished their breakfasts.

 

<•>

 

“So, what do you wanna do?” Kaede asked. “I wouldn’t want to force you to play piano. That’d probably make you call me Piano Freak, too.”

 

“Oh, don’t say that,” you assured her. “We all have our hobbies and well, talents.”

 

She smiled. “I’m glad you think that way. But thinking on my previous question... I have to ask you something.”

 

You raised an eyebrow. “Go on...”

 

“How did you and Rantaro meet? It’s a real coincidence that both of you are in the same situation.”

 

“Oh...” You lightly chuckled, cheeks tinting pink at the memory. “It’s actually a funny story. I thought he was a thug at first, honestly.“

 

“You did?!” Kaede seemed shocked for a second, but then sheepishly smiled. “Well, now that I think about it, I could see where you’re coming from.”

 

“But he was— and still is— some handsome guy I found at the mall surrounded by two girls.” You suddenly began to replay the whole memory in your head.

 

<•>

 

_“Okay, I’ll talk to you—“_

 

_You bumped into someone and dropped your phone. “Oh, sorry...”_

_“No, it was my fault! I’m sorry.” The voice of a smaller girl made you shake your head._

_After picking up your phone, you saw the person— or people. The younger girl who apologized gave you a shy smile, while another girl who seemed to be in her teenage years didn’t even bother looking up._

_What caught your attention was the boy standing in between them, giving you an apologetic look. “She doesn’t know where she’s going sometimes. Sorry about that.”_

_“Oh, don’t worry about it...”_

He’s a thug. Stay away _, were your initial thoughts after looking at his piercings and multiple rings. But he wasn’t an ugly thug._

_“Big Brother... don’t embarrass me!” The younger girl whined, pulling on her brother’s sleeve._

_“Okay, okay.” He chuckled, looking back at you as he began to walk away. “Well, you have a good day, miss.”_

_“Yeah... you too...”_

<•>

 

“You made me think he was surrounded by smoking hot models...” Kaede told you.

 

“Nope. Those were two of his twelve younger sisters. The smaller one was so cute... wish I could see her again.” You suddenly remembered the situation you were in once again, but your friend quickly got it out of your brain.

 

“Who’s cuter?” she asked, a grin slowly forming on her face.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Rantaro or his sister?”

 

“Hm... I should've rephrased that. His sister’s cute— he’s hot.” Although blushing at your remark, you couldn’t help the smirk tugging at your lips.

 

“How hot do you think?”

 

“Kaede, he’s my _boyfriend_! Of course I think he’s super hot.” You playfully glared at her. “Why are you asking me these questions?”

 

“Just because...” She held her hands behind her back, humming.

 

“Anyways, I wonder when Mr. Detective over there will make his move—“

 

“Oh, don’t be like that, (Name)!”

 

<•>

 

You couldn’t control the smile on your face. Humming on the way to your room, you thought of how much fun you had with Kaede today. She really did take your mind off things.

 

You both parted outside of the building, as she was going to the dorms and you to the dining hall. It was nighttime— yet it wasn’t new for you to want a snack this late.

 

Unfortunately, you forgot that only Kirumi makes your favorite snacks. And she wasn’t in the dining hall.

 

“Aw, damn...” You frowned a bit. “I guess I’ll ask her tomorrow.”

 

As you were about to walk out, someone walked in. “Oh, I didn’t think you’d be here at this time.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not Kokichi? Because that’s totally a lie.” You chuckled upon hearing your boyfriend.

 

“Ah, guess you caught me.” Rantaro flicked the switch, brightening the dining hall. “You couldn’t seriously be wanting a snack in the dark, though, (Name).”

 

“I didn’t realize.” You sheepishly looked down, not noticing Rantaro inching toward you. “But Kirumi’s not here, so I was planning on going back.”

 

Rantaro then placed his lips on yours, putting a hand on your cheek as he kissed you. You were surprised at the gesture, but returned it as this wasn't new to you.

 

He then pulled away. “Please, stay. There’s something I want to tell you.”

 

“Of course...” You held his hand, looking up at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I... love you. A lot.” For the first time in a while, you saw a pained expression. Knowing Rantaro, he’d always blush, even just a little, when saying things like that. But he was... almost sad.

 

“Rantaro... I do too.” Worry clouded your brain. Usually, he’d tell you this after great sex, or with a kiss. Never the way he’s doing so now. “What’s... going on?”

 

“I want you to know that whatever happens to me—“

 

“Why would anything happen to you?” you quickly interrupted him. “Rantaro, I don’t like where this is this going...”

 

“(Name), you’re the only person here I can trust. You can’t say a word to anyone.” His voice was commanding, and you knew he was dead serious. You nodded your head.

 

“I’m going to end the killing game.”

 

You stood there, dumbfounded. “End... end the killing game?”

 

“Before you go crazy—“

 

“ _How_ exactly do you plan on doing that? I swear, if you get yourself killed—!”

 

“(Name)!” You shut up after hearing him shout. He was somewhat scary when he yelled, honestly. “Just... hear me out.”

 

You let him continue without saying a word. “Of course, I can’t say anything out loud. Monokuma will hear us. If I’m going to end the killing game, I have to do it in secret.”

 

“I understand... sort of. Are you going to be doing anything dangerous?” you asked.

 

“Baby, I’ve been to more dangerous places than you can count— and you know that. What I’m doing will be nothing compared to those missions.” He chuckled a bit. “I want you to trust me.”

 

“I...” You couldn’t say no to him. “I’ll trust you. But promise me something. Please, promise me you won’t get hurt...”

 

Rantaro stayed silent. That hurt expression returned, which worried you. However, he then said, “I promise. I promise I won’t get hurt.”

 

“Thank you...”

 

“Now that that’s out of the way...” A small smirk tugged at his lips as he pulled you into him. “Let me enjoy you one last time.”

 

“Enjoy me... one last time?” The last bit confused you.

 

“In this building. Once I end this and we all escape, I’ll have you all to myself.”

 

“Then it’s a good thing no one’s awake...” You played along, getting on your toes to kiss him.

 

Rantaro grinned, lifting you up by your legs and walking to the table. He rested you there, and continued to kiss you.

 

“I don’t know how many times I’ve said it... but I love you. You’re the only one I’ve ever loved like this.”

 

His words made your heart beat rapidly. “I love you... so much.”

 

You wrapped your arms around him as he finished his thoughts with actions instead of words.

 

<•>

 

“ _Rise and shine, ursine!_ ”

 

You scrunched your hand, feeling the softness of your pillow. You opened your eyes, scanning the room you were in.

 

Suddenly, you remembered everything that happened the night before. What you and Rantaro did in the dining hall.

 

“Oh my god...” you mumbled to yourself. “We did _that_ in a public place...”

 

No one interrupted you, however, so the thought was pushed out of your mind. You assumed that nobody heard or saw.

 

You then realized that the announcement of the Monokubs played, and you pulled yourself out of bed. “Just another day at the Ultimate Academy...”

 

_Bang bang!_

 

“Huh...?” You rubbed your eyes, tiredly walking toward the door.

 

_Bang bang bang!_

 

The person continued to bang on your door. You shouted a quick, “coming!” before walking quicker.

 

You opened the door to see Kaede with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, with a concerned Shuichi next to her. She looked like if she were to speak, she wouldn’t stop crying.

 

“Kaede... Shuichi?” you questioned. “What’s... what’s going on?”

 

“(Name), y—!”

 

Shuichi didn’t hesitate to interrupt her. “Come... c- come with us. You need to see this.”

 

“Wait... I need to change.” You tried turning around, but Kaede gripped your hand.

 

You stopped, facing her once again. A single tear rolled down her cheeks, then another.

 

“Please... nobody else should see before you do... he...”

 

She didn’t continue. “Kaede...” Something tore at your heart when she said _he_. You had an idea of what she was talking about, but you didn’t want to believe it.

 

Suddenly, your legs moved faster than your mind and you found yourself at Rantaro’s door. “Rantaro!”

 

“(Name), stop!” Shuichi called, him and Kaede running to my side.

 

“Rantaro!” You started banging on his door, harder than Kaede did to yours. “Rantaro, open the door!”

 

“(Name)!” Kaede pleaded. “Hear us out!”

 

“No! He’s in there, I know it!”

 

Kaede then grabbed your shoulders, turning you around and forcing you to look at her. Her tears were coming down strong now. “He’s _dead_! Rantaro is dead!”

 

Your brain stopped functioning for a few seconds. “... Huh?”

 

“Rantaro... he’s in the library...” Shuichi had his cap over his eyes, refusing to look at you. He knew the kind of face you had, and he didn’t want to see it— it’d make him want to cry, too.

 

You broke free of Kaede’s grip, running to the stairs of the basement. A few of the other students heard the banging and walked out of their dorms, calling your name. But you ignored them.

 

Your main priority was to see your boyfriend. You wanted to prove them wrong.

 

You wanted to prove them wrong.

 

Prove them wrong...

 

That’s what you kept repeating in your mind the entire time you were running. No matter how many times you tripped and sobbed on the way, it all would’ve been worth it to see Rantaro again.

 

Your feet stopped moving once you were in front of the library doors. With a trembling hand, you continued to whisper sweet nothings to yourself as you opened the door.

 

For some reason, you had your eyes shut.

 

And for another, very good, reason, when you opened them the library was empty.

 

“That was the worst prank...” You sighed in relief. “I can’t believe they’d do that to me...”

 

You wished you hadn’t walked into the library soon after.

 

Because at the end of the room, on the right, was the body of your boyfriend.

 

And as if on cue, the school bell rang.

 

“ _A body has been discovered! Please report to the library immediately!_ ”

 

“... Rantaro?”

 

Your eyes were wide from shock— you didn’t notice the blood on his head and the shot put ball next to him.

 

Suddenly, everything hit you at once. Kaede and Shuichi weren’t lying— Rantaro was dead.

 

“Rantaro!” You knelt next to him, turning him around so you could see his face and began to cry. “Why...?”

 

The door to the library then opened, Kaede and Shuichi leading the group of students. Everyone heard your now loud cries and some rushed over to you.

 

“(Name), what— aah!” Tsumugi shrieked.

 

Others like Tenko, Himiko, and Gonta all had similar reactions. Majority of the other students were more serious, like Maki and Korekiyo.

 

However, what Kokichi did somewhat scared you.

 

“Oh, stop crying, (Name).” He walked toward you, and yanked your hair back so he could look at you.

 

“H- Hey!” Shuichi shouted. “What are you—!”

 

“Stay out of it. Poor little (Name)...” You didn’t even have to energy to fight back. “The love of her life is gone.”

 

“Kokichi...” Kaede couldn’t find the right words.

 

However, Tenko found them for her. “You are the _worst_! Leave (Name) alone!”

 

But the supreme leader ignored everyone. He lifted your chin with his finger, giving you a threatening smirk. “A beautiful girl like you has no reason to cry.” His voice then became harsh. “So quit your sobbing and—!”

 

After that, Kaito lost it.

 

He punched Kokichi in the jaw hard enough for him to go flying two inches into the shelves. Everything happened way too fast and your mind couldn’t process it.

 

For some reason, your mind went completely blank after looking at Rantaro’s dead body one more time.

 

Your head was pounding from everything and you wanted to pass out desperately. Before you did, however, you repeated one thing in your head. _The person who killed Rantaro will suffer._

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I just realized? If you don't say there are spoilers, and you don't ask, then you'll never know if that was a spoiler or not. : ) So maybe I didn't need the warning in the first place.


End file.
